


35℃石英砂

by Nebulophilia



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebulophilia/pseuds/Nebulophilia
Summary: Gustave醉的不轻。





	35℃石英砂

玻璃瓶碎在了地上。

 

兴登堡1664，湛蓝色的酒瓶，法国人最喜欢的啤酒。应该刚从冰桶里拿出来没多久，细小的水珠也随着摔碎在地上，绽开一片淡蓝色的星空，像是碎了的石英砂做的心脏，散发出一股淡淡的麦芽苦味。  
可是Gustave并没有分心，一贯生活健康得令人发指的医生这一次却没有拒绝烈酒，盛着高地威士忌的玻璃杯撕扯着流转的灯光，将他自己沉默的面孔也映照其中。

第五杯，他醉的不轻。

他有时会觉得自己站在高原的维多利亚湖上，周身低垂得触手可及的星空里，每一颗星星都在没完没了地聒噪，低低地絮语。  
“你还好吗，医生？”一颗最为吵闹的星星不停地问他，Gustave有些站不稳，他向前倒下，伸出手去触碰那微微掀着涟漪的湖面。  
他碰到了，那湖水却猛地化为一只温暖干燥的手掌，攥住他的手腕。于是他定了定神，透过一片朦胧的雾气看见James Porter的眼睛，于是他又想到了维多利亚湖的湖水——他们那么相似，都具有让人企图全身心投湖的致命吸引力。而他干渴得要命，仿佛那些喝下去的威士忌吸走了他所有的水分。  
又是他，医生懊恼地想着。所有人都喝了个尽兴，回去的回去，倒下的倒下，为什么偏偏是他，偏偏是James还神志清醒，多管闲事地过来问候自己。  
“你喝了不少，Gustave，如果你还能站起来的话，我就宣布你喝倒了Seamus怎么样？”他还是一如既往的开玩笑般的语气，嗓音比手里的烈酒还要醉人——又或许只是自己的想象而已呢，又多情又可笑的想象，一如既往。  
但Gustave只是说，“我并不需要你的认可，James先生，我要回去了。”  
他站起来，在James几近调笑的眼神里扶住吧台，眼前像是有一群恼人的绚烂蝴蝶飞舞。  
“你真的醉了。”他感觉到James也站了起来，甚至闻到了一股淡淡的橘子汽水的味道。那个声音像是沉在水里，贴在他耳畔，像是什么惹人的恶灵喃喃细语。  
“瞧，Gustave，你需要一个人带你回去。”  
“所以你觉得那会是你？”  
James忽然笑了起来，两颗虎牙若隐若现，他用很小的幅度摇摇头，Gustave感觉到一只胳膊环在他腰际，像准备缠住猎物的蟒蛇。  
“我能吗？”他将问题抛回来，尾音上翘，一如既往地轻佻着，却又似乎暗含着些其他的东西。Gustave试着去解读，却总是陷入一片冰冷的迷雾里辨不清方向，他最后终于捉住一条线，自以为是地明白了James的意图，扬起一个在他人看来有些旖旎的笑容。  
“你在调情。”  
“谁说我不是呢，Gustave，你想要拒绝我了？”他似乎真的要尊重他怀里的医生的意见一样，停在酒吧门口，在一群醉鬼轻微的鼾声里放低了声音，语气却像是法官，让人毫不怀疑如果Gustave拒绝，他就再也不会对他做出任何多余的举动。

而Gustave回答说：“米兰·昆德拉认为，调情是没有保证的性交承诺。”  
James识趣地松开手，露出个有些失望的笑容，又似乎习以为常，但却忽然被医生体温偏低的掌心捉了回来。Gustave那双眼睛似乎很清醒，其中朦胧的一层酒精雾气只是不小心落出来的星星一般。

Gustave说：“但我要你向我保证。”

James顿了顿，显然有些拿不定主意，又仿佛是没有参悟这句话的含义。  
“向我保证。”他又重复了一遍，像是趋光趋热的飞蛾一样义无反顾地吻向James，融化在他温度偏高的唇瓣里。

 

James Porter现在有些发懵。  
他从未见过这样的Gustave，滚烫得像煮沸了的水，灼烧每一寸神经末梢，从头浇下，泼得他在原地升华成一缕烟雾。  
他也不敢想象和医生在酒吧门口接吻，这一幕从来不敢出现在他的性幻想名单里。而现实偏偏和他作对，法国人的吻那么认真而富有技巧，一开始像是要撕扯猎物一样莽撞地碾着他的嘴唇，后来似乎意识到James既不会吓得跑掉也不会立刻拒绝他，于是放轻了力道，开始一点点品味到手的猎物。  
Gustave不愿意屈尊就驾，便一手伸到他后脑上，轻轻揪着他发尾，比起强迫更像是引导着他抬起头。被沸水泼懵的James一点也不知道思考，只是温顺地由着他动作，几乎是抬起头的一瞬间，Gustave带着麦芽威士忌味道的舌尖毫无顾忌地进犯，撬开牙关，和自己的舌尖缠绵悱恻，不时蹭过上颚，几乎让James哼哼起来。

太他妈刺激了，他想着。

James不得不承认在法式深吻面前自己甘拜下风，比起较劲，他更乐意就这么享受。医生温凉的指尖在他侧脸上轻轻划着，不自觉像是在撩拨，像是要弹一首情歌。Gustave又稍稍贴近他一些，James干脆双手揽住他的腰，趁机用指腹蹭了一遍肌肉线条——全都绷紧着，像是蓄势待发的猛兽。  
而Gustave在他不甚安分的抚摸中像只大猫一样，从喉咙深处发出舒服的轻微哼声，那些饱满流畅的肌肉线条在James手中流淌如一条河流。

要命了，James在深吻的间隙喘着气长叹一声，现在他们俩都有反应了。

“Gustave，你明天醒来之后可能会想打死我。”James几乎是苦笑了一声，挣扎似得逃离了意犹未尽的医生。  
Gustave看上去有些疑惑，有些不满他的逃脱，他可能认为自己没醉，只是在维多利亚湖边徘徊踟蹰，等待谁拉着他的手臂一同投入湖中。  
“做一些让我不会后悔的事情不就好了？James？”他眨眨眼，对这句话里的调情意味不加任何掩饰，倾身过去轻咬着James的下唇，想要带着他跌跌撞撞循路回到房间里去。  
“你醉的不轻。”James终于没忍住大笑起来，对医生正企图寻找他衣服拉链的行为不加阻止，拉着Gustave就近闯进自己房间。  
没人开灯，Gustave不依不饶地在他嘴角附近啃来啃去，像是个害怕失去糖果的小孩。James伸手试了试他的额头，那只刚碰过冰镇饮料的手似乎让医生不大舒服，Gustave想要把它拿下来，却被忽然揽着腰向后摔在床铺里。  
窗外不知道是人造光线还是月光，透过窗帘将所有温柔尽数洒在他床上。Gustave似乎醒了三分之一，在失去重心的那一瞬间脸上浮现出转瞬即逝的惊恐，那个难得一见的表情像是羽尖的绒毛，挠的James心里发痒。  
他藏在黑暗里，Gustave躺在月光下，氤氲着水汽和醉意的眼睛直勾勾地盯着他，没有平时看向别人时刻意建立起来的距离感，只是赤裸地诉说着什么，又或许什么都没说。  
光线在Gustave眼底流转，随着他描摹James轮廓的目光划出一道弧线，一整片星空都藏在里面。

像温润的石英砂。

James在心底操了一声，暗暗骂着自己生平第一次能被一双摄魂夺魄的眼睛勾得全身发软，只有一个地方反其道行之。  
他俯下身子主动吻上Gustave，医生并不打算拒绝，而是环住他的脖子，时不时因为他蹭在双腿间的膝盖轻轻哼哼起来，尾音都带着慵懒的味道。  
“你们法国人都这么经验老到？”James脱掉那件已经被医生解开了拉链的衣服，深深浅浅的伤痕全都暴露出来，他感觉到Gustave的指尖又在上面描画起来，像是外科医生的本能，却又额外带着欣赏、怜爱、甚至情欲的味道。  
“因为是法国人。”Gustave似乎答非所问，垂着眼睛微微扬起嘴角，被半遮半掩的石英砂散发的光芒全都从他睫毛之间涌出来。“如果你继续下去，你就会在我身上发现更多惊喜，怎么样，James，不打算努力了吗？”  
James盯着他不停游移的手腕，几乎想要骂几句脏话出来。可他在Gustave面前总是开不了口说脏话，只好伴随着医生惊起的呼声去啃咬展露在月光下的每一寸肌肤，用舌尖划出一道道淫靡的水痕。  
甘美的骨肉几近让他发疯。

 

Gustave知道自己在说什么。  
他记得自己有意无意地说了那么多话，每一句都能让他自己面红耳赤半天，可是当一切来临的时候，本能又会驱使他说出更加富有调情味道的话，仿佛这些都是他压抑的本性。  
酒精熏得他有些发晕，他能尝到James齿间橘子汽水的味道，这是他今晚神志清醒的原因——这个狡猾的狐狸，他连酒都没沾。  
于是他颇有些不平地捉住James的舌尖轻轻吸吮，已经被吻到有些充血的唇瓣像是一口温水，让人容易深深地陷入进去。所以Gustave并没有注意到自己已经被褪干净的衣服，甚至没有注意到紧紧贴着他压着他的身躯，正像火焰一样散发烫人的温度。

他醒了一半，却再次醉倒在James怀里。

Gustave一点也不讨厌压在他身上的重量，仿佛这样才让他自己的生命紧贴大地而具有意义。仿佛急切着探寻一块丰美的新大陆一样，他们胡乱地低声粗喘着，用掌纹乃至全身去触碰对方。  
他沉默着沉浸在似乎无边无际的吻里，直到一声来自自己的近乎脆弱的呻吟打断他的专注。James向下探的手握住他的性器，富有章法地磨蹭起来。那些粗砺的茧，那些深深浅浅的腐蚀伤痕都贴着他最脆弱的地方，纹路几乎完美地重合在一起，刺激像根鞭子抽打在神经上。  
“像猫似得。Gustave，还有人看见过你这样吗？”James离开他的嘴唇，微微抬起一些，居高临下地看着他，背着光。  
他等了一会儿，Gustave除过伴着他动作的轻声喘息之外没有别的回答。冷光铺在他开始微微发红的皮肤上，宛如即将融化的红酒巧克力。  
过分诱人。  
James再次俯下身去，顺着他的颈侧开始啃咬，从暴露了心思的砰砰直跳的颈动脉，到凸起的不停上下滑动的喉结，锁骨，胸口，小腹，人鱼线，虔诚而富有情欲味道。有时像是长风掠过湖面的蜻蜓点水，有时却像是镌在岩上的刻刀，烙下深色的痕迹。  
连他的吻也像一把刀，在自己身体上划出一道道深深的沟壑，所有的生命都在其中蓬勃了又凋敝。Gustave感觉自己像是被咬下一块，被他吞咽进去，和他合为一体。  
Gustave觉得满足感涨在胸膛里，似乎随时都会破体而出。他看见自己的双腿盘在James腰间，以一种近乎毫无廉耻的姿势敞开腿躺在他面前。可他一点也不觉得难堪，他从来都不能在James Porter的面前保持那个从容的状态，他似乎一直在失控，好像在James面前他就理应暴露自己所有的本性一样——急躁，固执，放浪，充满渴望。这个花言巧语的英格兰男人，一次次挑战他的情感底线，直到捣毁他的所有防御。  
他贴心又万事周到的床伴有些心急，拉开床头乱糟糟的抽屉，魔术似得找出个未开封的小瓶子，将润滑液抹在他身下，冰凉的触感几乎让Gustave弓起脊背轻轻吸着气。  
从Gustave头顶落下的星穹似乎冰冷又滚烫，他微微眯着眼睛，却不知道把焦点放在哪里更好。一切感官都变得微弱，只剩下这裹着冰凉液体在他穴口的肌肉上打转的手指。  
他应该叫停，他们甚至还没说过“我爱你”，他仅仅是对James偶尔的调情视若无睹，而今天只是他第一次接受了而已，他应该喊停。可这个想法很快在急流中匆匆拐了个弯，消失在河道尽头，一去不复返。  
那根抵在穴口的手指终于试探性地进去，Gustave几乎是立刻被激发出本能的领地意识，不自觉地绞紧后穴，喘息里带着几分难耐。  
“放松，我亲爱的，放松，前菜还没开始，一会儿还有更大的呢。”James吸了一口气，温柔地抚着他腰间，小心翼翼地用那些茧磨蹭着初次尝试的嫩肉。  
Gustave没工夫去理会他的荤话，伸手想要抓住什么，James配合地让他抱着自己的脖子，任凭医生在他后背挠出条痕迹。他深深呼吸着，似乎的确让自己放松下来，那根骨节分明的手指终于可以往更深处开拓，被进入的陌生感觉让他有些发昏。  
而Gustave忽然醒了一些，努力支起一些来，贴在James耳畔，咬着他耳廓轻轻说：“没有，从来没有。”  
“什么？”James偏过头去看他，对上那双石英砂似得流转光芒的眼睛。  
“你刚刚的问题，James”他回答道，在第二根手指成为共犯入侵的时候轻声呻吟起来，眯着眼说着。“看到我这幅样子，你是第一个。”

如果可以的话，也希望是唯一一个。

疼痛与不适应，还有领地被侵犯的防御本能，Gustave咬着下唇等待着，拍打礁石的渐渐换成了一种有些陌生的快感，连同着空虚感一起。三根在他身体里开疆拓土的手指顽劣得要命，撑开他每一寸肠肉，抚平褶皱，寻找他最脆弱的地方。  
同时Gustave却意识到这些根本不够，手指并不能填满他，他需要更多，更为炽热的东西，将他劈为两半也好，贯穿也好，只要是——

“哈啊！”惊叫忽然从密密麻麻的喘息与细碎的呻吟里跳出，那些顽劣如主人的手指忽然抽出，又用力进到深处，已经变得驯良的内壁只是渴望似得挽留它，诚实地用黏腻温暖的肠液裹住来访者。  
“你连后面都这么迷人，Gustave，你自己毫不自知吗？”那个罪魁祸首再次倾身来亲吻他，橘子汽水和威士忌的味道混合在一起，Gustave感觉到沾着他自己液体的手指正在腿根打转，聚集成停滞的溪流。  
他不确定自己的酒醒了多少，又或许只是醉的更深了，Gustave感觉到自己真的落入了维多利亚湖，落入了盛满高原星空的滚烫湖水里。  
“……你有时候话真的太多了。”他偏过头去，盘在James腰间的腿轻轻磨蹭着，催促似得将他拉近一些。“你对所有床伴都这样吗？”  
“因人而异吧。”James不得不双手撑在他身侧稳住自己，调整重心之后才开始揉捏Gustave腿根的软肉，柔软又温驯，带着点小动物的幻想。他将自己硬得发痛的性器抵在已经完全熟透的穴口，生疏而诚实的入口正请求似得啄吻着隐忍了许久的头部，让James几乎是咬着后槽牙才能讲出完整的话。“不过你这么迷人的我还是第一次见，甚至让我想就这么永远跟你待在床上，直到进入坟墓。”  
Gustave笑了，辨认不清感情。

 

这是James今晚第二次发懵。  
他感觉这一切都在梦里，在梦里他才会像这样揽着Gustave精壮的腰狠狠操他，甚至有时他在梦里也不敢想。  
在他看来，医生是那种他永远无法企及的人，如果说Gustave总是站在维多利亚湖的岸边，那他James只能待在东非大裂谷底，没日没夜地仰望他星空下的美人，抱有一切美好的幻想，却总是要回到他操蛋的现实里去捕猎角马茹毛饮血。  
他不是说茹毛饮血不好，就算茹毛饮血他也能当尼罗河里最富有魅力的鳄鱼，只是James Porter本来就和Gustave Kateb没什么关系，也不应该有什么关系，至少不像现在这样。  
他想起Gustave一开始跟他说的那句米兰·昆德拉的屁话，他记得这位作家还说过另一句很有道理的屁话：

做爱就是敞开所有的感官，去感受另一方发出的所有声音、展现的所有神情。用手术刀剖开他和别人无异的血肉，寻找他最独特的地方。

他居高临下，脑袋发晕，看着他高不可及的法兰西美人正躺在自己身下呻吟喘息，任他大刀阔斧地在身体里开疆拓土。  
James明白自己发现了医生最不为人知的部分，也许也是最让人心迷神醉的部分。

值了。

被满足的征服欲和快感几乎让James的理智飞离，外化为粗暴蛮横的力道顶撞进更深处，那些脆弱的软肉含着情液死死咬着他，像是要让他的一切都进来，化为一个巨大的船锚勾住Gustave，让他永远只能停靠在自己身边。  
侵略者的动作粗暴得恰到好处，初尝的内壁吃力地讨好进出的性器，分泌出更多的肠液温润地包裹来者，而由此越发清晰的交合水声却让主人耳尖也在发烫。  
James放慢了一些，他意识到自己的任务不仅是让人生更具价值，更重要的是取悦身下的高卢美人。他一面轻轻啄吻Gustave泛红的眼角，一面换着角度寻找他脆弱的敏感点，循序渐进，渐入佳境，细心地捕捉着他每一次失神，每一次颤抖。  
他近乎是虔诚而谨慎地在肠肉里翻找最敏感脆弱的一点，身下顶撞的动作轻重缓急，直到蹭过他想要的那个地方，James看见Gustave的瞳孔像是浸在湖水里微微溶掉了边缘的、晶莹剔透的石英砂一样涣散起来。

他知道自己来对地方了。

Gustave感觉到自己快被搅成混着威士忌酒精的一滩水，在一次次越发精确和蛮横的顶弄中被卷进无边的快感汪洋。他的塞纳河波涛汹涌，唤醒整座城市上空的积雨云，将他从头到脚、从里到外都浇得湿透。  
而Gustave除了被顶得几乎支离破碎的呻吟外什么都说不出来，他试着压抑那些声音，却在James一次又一次撬开他牙关的顽劣舌头面前失败，不由自主地带着些哭腔喊出声。  
听上去甚至有些发软，James有些失神地想着，他恨不得把眼前所有的旖旎景象全都刻录在他的回忆里，他想永远都拥有这个被酒渍过后泡软了的Gustave Kateb，永远将他关在自己的酒瓶里。  
“……你快要顶到我胃里了。”Gustave几乎是不自觉地喃喃起来，伸手用指腹蹭着James的喉结，说出的话全都像法语似得缠绵婉转。  
“胃里算什么，Gustave……”James低下头亲了亲那只覆在他颈上的掌心，伸出舌尖顺着掌纹舔舐一遍。“我还要顶到你心脏里，在你最脆弱的地方打一个结，让你永远只能被锁在我身边。”

Gustave不知道自己能不能在他心里占据一个位置，他从来都对自己富有自信，甚至相信时间倒转三百年他的名字中间会带上贵族的“de”字。可是他此刻却罕见地自疑起来，即使在一次次的顶弄冲撞里，残存的意识全被波浪抛掷推涌，不留思考的余地。  
他开始恍惚，觉得将他紧紧抱住的手臂和快感全都是所谓的幸福，甚至模糊地想着如果再给他一次机会，他也能在James身上恣意开拓。  
但Gustave不知道自己正随着对方进出的动作晃着腰身，不知道自己肌肉紧实充满爆发力的腰正像是生来就要适应做爱一样起落，也不知道自己在高潮边缘的低喘呻吟喑哑得如同撞碎了的钟。他只是想寻找那个发出的喘息都像淬了毒一样令人成瘾的嘴唇，与James接吻直到永恒。  
快感一次次堆积，Gustave看见高原的白色星空全都向他沉沉地压过来，维多利亚湖决堤，滔天巨浪将他带上欲望的云端，天使将光芒灼烈的剑横在他眼前，世界只剩一片刺眼的白。  
他像垂死的天鹅一样昂着头，暴露出一片脆弱的脖颈，像是要把全部都交给对方保管，轻声叫着James的名字射在他手心里。  
最后他一味地沉浸在长长的失神之中，直到射在他深处的精液烫得他一声哽咽。他迷迷糊糊地想着James才是将他拽下云层的重量，他无法承受的生命的重量。  
他们被对方的荷尔蒙浸得发晕，沉浸在海水退潮后的宁静余韵中相互拥抱。James感觉到一滴温热的泪水滴落在他鼻尖上，于是抬起头温柔地舔掉Gustave眼角渗出的眼泪。  
James微微走神地想起，人的眼泪在落下的一瞬间，是温润的三十五摄氏度。

正如他的医生，是永远无法煮沸或者冰封的泪水。

 

——

James Porter醒来的时候，微热的阳光撒在他手背上，照亮了上面细小的针孔和纹路。  
他一寸寸向上看，腕骨，小臂，手肘——  
然后他看见了Gustave的灰发。  
他记得自己没喝醉，他正处在任务前的禁酒期，胡闹似得喝了好多橘子汽水，怀着顽劣的心情去跟喝醉了的医生调情，然后……然后他们就成了现在这样。  
可James觉得自己的心忽然变成了一汪结了冰的湖水，满满地膨胀起来，撑着湖岸。他低头亲了亲Gustave的发顶，闻到他昨晚收拾的时候抹上去的他自己的洗发水的味道，这让他恍惚之间觉得怀里的是自己的东西，于是满足地收紧了手臂。  
Gustave轻轻挣扎了一下，James放开手，他从来不用自己的手段去强迫医生做什么。于是他看着Gustave离开自己的怀抱，面朝自己眨了眨眼，半张脸都埋在枕头里，肩上留着他自己的齿痕，睫毛扫在布料上轻微的响声清晰可闻。  
“早上好……”James开口，忽然有些害怕Gustave看清现实之后起来给他一拳。  
Gustave当然明白他害怕什么，医生的眼角还因为宿醉有些发红，而且还有些疲倦得说不出话，便伸出两根手指放在自己嘴边亲吻，然后慵懒地伸过去覆在James嘴唇上。

他总不能看不懂这样的暗示。

“所以，Gustave，你是说，你……”James发了会儿愣，那些语言全都在他喉咙里纷飞起舞，却没有一只找得到正确的路。“呃，你……不是很讨厌我，就是说……你还挺喜欢我的？”  
Gustave特别讨厌英国人不通浪漫的这一点，又特别喜欢他们强行理解的可爱，他笑了笑，滑到James下巴上的手重新覆在后颈上，凑上去和他额头抵着额头。  
“法语里没有喜欢这个词，所以没有‘我喜欢你’这句话。我用来表达这份感情的句子只有一个，我一点也不后悔昨晚发生的事情，所以听好了，James，仅此一次。”

 

“Je t’aime——你明白了吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 您好，我们努力服务，只为您旅程百分百满意（？）  
> 这里是中转站，请要乘坐医毒列车的乘客进入转乘通道。


End file.
